


Felis catus

by odd_stick (KrakenAntlers)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAntlers/pseuds/odd_stick
Summary: Transformation spells can be annoying, but cute. Prompt - Dean/Castiel; cat and mouse





	Felis catus

**Author's Note:**

> **ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN 2010 and posted on both ff.net and LJ**
> 
> Request fic for LJ@aima_d_duragon ; prompt – Dean/Castiel, cat and mouse
> 
> Lame title is LAME XD And yes, I know this spell has been done before, but it's cute and I like it so there. :B
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Eric Kripke, not me.

“Dean, I would truly appreciate it if you would stop doing that,” the angel said as he carefully flipped through the brittle pages of the spell book.

“But it _keeps_ moving!” The Hunter swats at the cloth, fascinated at how it reacted and moved like a living creature.

Sighing, Castiel turned around. The ancient text was not proving to be very helpful anyway. “My coat is neither your next meal nor your enemy. Why do you persist in this needless act?”

Now that he had the angel’s full attention back on him, Dean rubbed himself along his lower legs. Back and forth he moved and the rumbling purr only grew louder. Not bothering to hide the exasperation he shouldn’t be able to feel, Castiel bent over and picked up the brown tabby cat.

Cradling the creature in his arms, he marveled at how the loud purring grew more enthusiastic. His Father’s creations continuously awed him. “Why did you not just tell me that you wanted to be held?”

Dean snuggled closer to the warm chest of his angel. “Pffft. Yeah right, like I’d want to snuggle with you!” the Hunter denied even as he wriggled a bit to get more comfortable. “You just smell really good and you’re warm. I feel like I’m lying in the sun…” his words drifted and were drowned out by the renewed purring.

Castiel held the tom cat, unsure of what to do with him. Finally he made a decision and sat down at the desk. After situating Dean’s limp body to a comfortable one armed hold, he returned to his previously interrupted search. He was hopeful that the demon’s spell would wear off eventually, but there was no harm in proactively looking for a cure - even if his vessel was humming happily to himself. Jimmy had always loved cats.


End file.
